beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Hyoma
Hyoma (氷魔, Hyouma) is a recurring character in the Metal Saga, making his debut in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. He also appears in Beyblade: Metal Masters and even a few seconds in the movie. He originally came off as a mysterious character and is Gingka's childhood friend and later an ally of Gingka and his friends. He is a deceptive Blader that uses Rock Aries ED145B. Appearance Hyoma is a tall, slim built teenager with pale skin, bright blue eyes and shaggy light violet hair. Hyoma wears a pink v-neck with an orange collar under his blue/green jacket with blue straps and is always kept unzipped. He sports brown fingerless gloves, brown pants that tuck into his brown hiking boots. Personality Hyoma has a zealous personality, shown by his take on his duties as a defender of Koma Village. He takes his role very seriously and has no problem using deception or manipulation to defend his home, like when he was "helping" Kyoya, Kenta, Benkei, and Madoka reach Koma Village. He is a very skilled liar and is also very persuasive; he led them around in circles until he learned that they could be trusted. Hyoma also has many fake personalities to deceive people; when he battled Gingka, he adopted an insane personality in order to motivate Gingka to beat him. He also acted like an oddball to weird out Kenta and Madoka when they first met. He is later shown to be a very soft spoken, timid person who barely shows emotion. While battling he never seemed worried, except in his final battle against Reiji Mizuchi. During this match, he became horrified and nearly broke down. Biography Beyblade: Metal Fusion Hyoma is Gingka's childhood friend, as they grew up in the sacred town of Koma Village together. They used to battle at Green Hades a lot, where Hyoma always defeated him. This made Hyoma, Gingka's original number one rival. Hyoma remained in Koma Village for the remainder of his life and took up the role of its guardian, not allowing untrustworthy people anywhere near it. One day while scouting he comes across two travelers named, Kenta and Madoka who claim to be looking for a boy named Gingka in Koma Village. In order to test their trustworthiness, Hyoma puts on an act that he has no idea where or what Koma is. Hyoma also uses this chance to cypher information about his old friend Gingka from Kenta and Madoka as well. After he gets what he wants, Hyoma leads the two down a false path to Koma and disappears from their sight. Hyoma then moves on to two more travelers named Kyoya and Benkei who are seeking out the same as the previous two. He deceives them by telling them that he was only in the mountains to collect honey, once again pretending he does not know where Koma is and even denies ever meeting Kenta and Madoka. Kyoya seems to be suspicious of Hyoma when he saves Benkei from a boar, right after playing dumb about his knowledge of Beyblades. The two young travelers, Kenta and Madoka are met by Hyoma once again while still traveling with Benkei and Kyoya. Hyoma accidentally twists his stories around, making Kyoya even more suspicious of him. Hyoma then agrees to take them all to Koma Village, when in actuality he has no plans to do so. Hyoma continues to lead the group in circles, deceiving them as he pretends to be a tour guide to the travelers. But Kyoya is able to see through his ruse and exposes Hyoma for lying, but Hyoma calmly plays dumb as if he has actually just gotten the group lost. But Kyoya refuses to allow Hyoma to lead them around aimlessly any longer, using his Leone to force Hyoma's hand, revealing his identity as a Beyblader. Now that the travelers have discovered Hyoma, he remains silent, proclaiming that he'll only tell his secrets if someone among the group defeats Hyoma in a Beybattle. Kenta steps up as the first victim, whom Hyoma reads with ease. Hyoma deceives Kenta into believing he has the upperhand then quickly winds after outmaneuvering Libra with his Aries. Next, Benkei decides to battle Hyoma. Hyoma devises a strategy to infuriate Benkei to easily defeat his Bull. After this backfires, Hyoma relies on his skills to defeat Benkei and in the end he did just that. Hyoma deems it unnecessary to battle Kyoya and decides to truly and honestly guide them to Koma Village, feeling that they have proven themselves worthy to enter Koma Village. Revealing that he was testing them and that they are truly friends of Gingka and have the true Beyblader spirit. Hyoma leads the group to Koma Village where he introduces them to his friend, Hokuto. They find out that Gingka has moved on past Koma Village to gain a scroll to make Pegasus more powerful. They convince Hokuto to take them to the mountain peak where Gingka is. On their way the group faces a difficult trial in which Hyoma witnesses the power of Gingka's friends in friendship which seems to be very powerful. And in that moment Gingka returns to meet them halfway. They all return to Koma Village with Gingka, and Hyoma's chance to speak with him comes, he invites him to the Bey Forest but Gingka brings his friends with him. They explore the mountain ranges and the many Bey stadiums that Hyoma and Gingka have set up along the forest, where Hyoma finds out about Kyoya's skills in Beyblade and his "rivalry" with Gingka. Before leaving, Hyoma challenges Gingka to one last stop at Green Hades, a stadium where Hyoma always defeated Gingka in their youth. Hyoma proclaims that only he can see if Gingka has recovered from his journey because Hyoma is his true friend and rival. Hyoma takes a great advantage over Gingka thanks to the stadium and constantly banters that he knows everything about Gingka. But Gingka displays great new skills and an uncanny strategy to nullify Hyoma's advantage and defeat him. Hyoma is glad to see that Gingka's improved and asks him to continue getting stronger with his friends. Before Gingka moves on Hyoma and Hokuto see his friends off one last time. Hyoma later decides to join the Survival Battle after hearing rumors about it, not wanting to pass up a good challenge. He meets with Gingka and his friends once again but moves on quickly, hoping to battle them later. While many people battle on and on in the Survival Battle on the island, Hyoma sits and waits, avoiding battle to wait out his opponents. But Hyoma is discovered by Kyoya who challenges him to a match, Hyoma is prepared since he had customized his Aries. Having battled in the forest his entire life, he obtains an advantage over Kyoya and is determined to have his rematch with Gingka. Though Hyoma nearly outwits Kyoya, Kyoya proves he can use strategy as well and tricks Hyoma, costing him the match and his rematch with Gingka. Having underestimated Kyoya, Hyoma was defeated and finished in the Survival Battle as one of the last Bladers to remain. Even so, Hyoma congratulates Kyoya and promises that he will battle him another time. Hyoma remains on the island to view the finals, where he notices that Kyoya's Leone received battle damage from their battle which is indirectly why Kyoya lost to Yu and was eliminated. Even so, Hyoma respects Kyoya's decision to take care of his Bey before it was too late, even if he was disqualified. Hyoma also watched as Gingka was defeated by Yu and therefore attended the ending ceremony to celebrate Yu Tendo's victory. That is where Yu announces the Beyblade World Championships, Battle Bladers. This interests Hyoma as it could be another chance to battle Gingka. And true to his heart, Hyoma joins the qualifying rounds to score points for entry into Battle Bladers. During his quest of earning points, he meets up with Kenta at a challenge match. Trying not to stand in his friends path to victory, Hyoma chooses the river side of the match, while Kenta leaves for the forest side. Dominating the competition from the beginning, Hyoma is confident until Yu interrupts, challenging him to a battle. Hyoma accepts but chooses the stadium in the middle of the river to battle, planning to prevent Yu from using his special move. However Hyoma's plan fails as Yu turns the stadium onto sand at the same time as the stadium starts to crumble. Hyoma gives it one last go, but is stopped and defeated by Yu's special move. Hearing about a particular challenge match, giving away a lot of points, Hyoma decides to participate, meeting up with all his friends there too. He is able to do just that as he advances in the tournament, making it to the final six Bladers of the challenge match. The final match is set to be a free for all battle royal among the final six. Hyoma teams up with Kenta to take on the powerful Yu Tendo, but he is separated from Kenta and forced to take on the mysterious Tsubasa. To Tsubasa's surprise, he is not the "weak" Blader he expected as Hyoma begins to display great skill, until Tsubasa uses an aerial attack to nullify Aries abilities and eliminate it, making Hyoma the first to be eliminated from the match. Hyoma is forced to watch as Yu eliminates himself, Tsubasa and Gingka while Kyoya defeats Kenta to win the match. Even so Hyoma is able to make it to the Battle Bladers final among the sixteen remaining in Japan, after gaining 50,000 BeyPoints through challenge matches. In the first round he is set to face a mysterious Blader, the sliverous Reiji Mizuchi. Inspired by his friends victories over them, Kyoya and Tsubasa easily defeating Komusuke and Reiki Sodo, Hyoma is pumped for his match. And to add, if Hyoma is victorious he will finally get his rematch with Gingka, inspiring Hyoma further going into his first round battle. Reiji is still a mystery to Hyoma and his friends who cannot find any amount of data on him except his Bey, Poison Serpent. Hyoma is still ready to win for his friends on the war against the Dark Nebula. During the battle, Reiji's Bey is more of the mystery as Hyoma tries to force out some information on it, but going obliviously into the battle is Hyoma's greatest disadvantage against Reiji, who knows all about Hyoma. Even so Hyoma continues to fight hard, refusing to allow Reiji any leeway while still gaining some information on him. But for some reason, Hyoma is unable to figure out how to finish off Reiji, as he can't shake an uneasiness to where he can't think straight. It is apparent that Reiji is playing mind games with Hyoma, but Hyoma is able to calm down and clear his head in time to figure that Serpent isn't an average Bey after all, but even with a stronger attack, Reiji still stands strong. In that moment Hyoma figures out Reiji's game, where he's been poisoning Aries with Serpent's special abilities, but it is too late. Reiji begins his counterattack and begins to dominate Hyoma. Hyoma desperately tries to fight back but is slowly broken down by Reiji's evil plan. Hyoma becomes furious, throwing aside his calm traits in desperation to defeat Reiji but simply is not strong enough to stop Reiji's torture. It is because Hyoma was so strong that Reiji decided to thoroughly humiliate him, breaking Hyoma down to the point of tears. Even after pleading for the battle to end, Reiji attacks with a Dark Move, completely destroying Aries and crushing Hyoma's mind. Beyblade: Metal Fusion After Hyoma recovers from the battle, he sees that it is Gingka who is next to take on Reiji, who also defeated Yu Tendo as well as Hyoma. He decides to stop lying around and goes to find Kenta so that he can support Gingka, but instead together they try to save Yu after seeing him taken by Doji. With Aries repaired, Hyoma prepares to battle for both he and Kenta as they move to save Yu's Bey from being absorbed by Ryuga's L-Drago. Hyoma decides to hold off a large group of Nebula Beybladers while Kenta moves ahead to find Yu. Kenta is met by Doji who attacks him but Hyoma arrives in time to help but even so, they are still both defeated by Doji. Just as he prepares to feed both their Beys to Ryuga's dark power, they are saved by Gingka's father, Phoenix. Phoenix is able to defeat Doji. Gingka then returns after defeating Reiji while Phoenix reveals himself to be Gingka's father, Hyoma being the only one who understands why he masked himself, so that he could watch Gingka go through these trials with friends. Everyone returns to the stadium to view the semi final match between Kyoya and Ryuga but are surprised to see that once again, Ryuga dominates by defeating Kyoya. Now Gingka must go into battle in the finals against Ryuga, with all his friends supporting him even Hyoma who tells him that there are no regrets. Gingka goes into his match with Ryuga, inspired to fight for Beybladers everywhere and even defeats him, but at the cost of losing Pegasus. But in the celebration everyone looks to a brighter future for Beybladers everywhere. Beyblade: Metal Masters After returning to Koma Village, he and Hokuto join with Gingka, Kenta and Madoka to hunt down the New Pegasus Bey. They successfully lead Gingka to Galaxy Pegasus which is sealed inside of a stone, which only Gingka was able to unlock. After gaining Galaxy Pegasus, Hyoma and Hokuto bid there farewells to Gingka, while Hokuto returns home, Hyoma goes on a journey to help Gingka from behind the scenes. Hyoma travels deep into the mountains to find an old foe reborn, Ryuga. Hyoma talks to Ryuga and convinces him to meet with Gingka in order to help him to control Galaxy Pegasus. Beyblades *'Clay Aries ED145B:' In the anime and manga, Hyoma starts off with Clay Aries. Clay Aries is a Defense-Type Bey that has a powerful spin track. Clay Aries is broken into pieces by Reiji and his Poison Serpent in the anime. However, in Beyblade: Metal Fusion and Metal Masters Madoka fixes Clay Aries. *'Rock Aries ED145B: '''In the English dub, instead of Clay Aries, the name was changed to Rock Aries because the Clay Fusion Wheel is made of plastic. Hyoma never actually uses Rock Aries ED145B. Special Moves *'Horn Throw Destruction: Hyoma's first special move, He first used this attack on Episode 16 of Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Aries tips over to haul the opposing Bey over it, crashing it into the stadium or some outside substance such as a large stone. *Wind Storm Assault''': Hyoma's second special move, He first used this move on Episode 16 of Beyblade: Metal Fusion. A move that utilizes the ED145 to cancel out the power of an attacking Bey, powerful enough to completely nullify Bull's Red Horn Uppercut. Beybattles Appearances Beyblade: Metal Fusion *015. The Mysterious Hyoma *016. The Magnificent Aries *017. The Silver Pegasus *018. The Green Hades *020. Begin! The Survival Battle *021. Warriors on the Deserted Island *022. The Fearsome Libra *024. The Beautiful Eagle *031. The Twin Gemios *032. The Stormy Battle Royal *038. Run, Gingka! *041. The Serpent's Terror *046. Libra Disappears *047. Bonds of Steel *048. The Truth About Light and Darkness *049. Fierce Battle! Lion VS. Dragon *050. The Furious Final Battle! *051. Blader's Spirit Beyblade: Metal Masters *052. Seeking the Legend *053. The Persistent Challenger *076. The Axe of Destruction Quotes *"ARIES, HORN THROW DESTRUCTION!" *"Alright, fine then. It seems like the Tournament can't continue anyway." *"You've seized the stage, but you just don't run the show, got it?" *"Remember, if you mess with the ram, you'll get the horns." *"A good defense is the best offense." *"Check it out, this is how Aries battles." *"Counter-attack Aries, don't lose to a guy like this." *"Leave me alone! You don't fight to win, you fight to break people." *"I won't allow a Blader like you to win, do you hear me?! Beyblade isn't something you do in order to break your opponent!" *"I won't let you, I bet my Blader's spirit on it. I'm going to defeat you no matter what." *"I know I'm supposed to rest, but I'll feel better being there for Gingka." *"ARIES NO!!!!" *"You're a hard guy to find, Ryuga." *"Don't worry I'm not an oddball or anything." *"ARIES, WIND STORM ASSAULT!" Gallery Beyblade: Metal Fusion Hyouma.png|Hyoma YoungGingaHyoma.jpg|Young Hyoma and Gingka HyomaLaunch.jpg|Hyoma launching Aries HyomaNameFirst.jpg|Hyoma explains the first part of his name HyomaNameSecond.jpg|Hyoma explains the second part of his name HyomaBey.jpg|Hyoma and Clay Aries Hyoma1.jpg Hyoma2.jpg Hyoma3.jpg Hyoma4.jpg Hyoma5.jpg Hyoma.jpg|Hyoma Smiling Hyouma.jpg|"I'm not an oddball, or anything!" 5F279D1CEA28A85B2E9042_Large.jpg|Hyoma commanding Aries Beyblade-metal-fusion-characters.jpg|Hyoma with Kyoya, Kenta, Benkei, and Madoka. Beyblade0017.jpg|Aries... Beyblade0018.jpg|Aries Preparing An Attack Beyblade0019.jpg|Horn Throw Destruction! Beyblade0023.jpg|Let it Rip! Beybladeslaunches003.jpg|Hyoma VS Tsubasa mf15_024.png mf15_022.png|Hyoma holding Aries. Aries defeats Bull.JPG Sagiitario vs Aries.JPG|Clay Aries VS Flame Sagittario hyoma in the ruined stadium.jpg Episode23.06.jpg Cant you see. Im just too cool for you guys..PNG Hello....Hellooo!.PNG You are so nice to me.PNG Scary guy watching Madoka be fainted... okay.PNG Little Hyoma is so tiny.PNG Hyoma rocker dude.PNG We awe best fwiends.PNG Hyoma's bey destroyed by Reiji..jpg|Hyoma's bey destroyed by Reiji. Libraries .jpg|Hyoma faces Yu's special move. Beyblade: Metal Masters mm1.jpg HyomaKenta.jpg Hyoma6.jpg mm2.jpg holding.png|Hyoma holding Aries. Trivia *Hyoma once explained that part of his name is taken from a mountain and the other part is taken from a demon. **"Hyou" is from the mountain "Hyouzan" and the "Ma" is from the demon "Mamano." *Hyoma seems to be able to cook food even better than Madoka. *His Bey is Clay Aries ED145B, but in the American dub it was changed to Rock Aries ED145B, despite that it's fusion wheel is still obviously Clay. This was done because the Clay Fusion wheel is plastic and not metal. *Hyoma's Bey Clay Aries ED145B is only available in Japan. Hasbro "upgraded" Clay Aries to Rock Aries ED145B in their Beyblade: Metal Fusion line. *Most of his appearances in the anime outside Metal Fusion are alongside Hokuto. *Hyoma, along with Hokuto, are the two only known residents of Koma Village since Dark Nebula's assault on Mt. Hagane. *He is listed as one of Japan's top 20 Bladers. de:Hyoma es:Hyoma fr:Yoma pl:Hyoma Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Supporting Characters